


Untitled

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of humorous dormroom happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

  
The entire world was sweet and calm and dark; the sort of dark that could make you think you were the only person in the universe, the sort of dark that wrapped around you like a warm blanket. There were no troubled dreams tonight. In fact, there were no dreams at all. Harry slept, blissfully unaware of his life; unaware of the Boy-Who-Lived; unaware of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If every night had been like this night, Harry may have staunchly refused to leave his bed each morning. But every night was not like this night. Nights like this were rare. Which was why Harry’s eyebrows furrowed with annoyance when he was awakened at 4am by an off-tune rendition of an Irish folksong.

“SEAMUS!” Harry screamed, jumping out of bed. His other roommates were already pulling open the curtains of their own four-poster beds. After a moment, Seamus poked his head out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and, from what could be seen, he appeared not to be wearing a shirt. “Blimey, ‘Arry, it’s 4am! D’you mind keeping it down a bit?”

“ _Me_ keep it down?” asked Harry, incredulous. Seamus nodded. Then Seamus ducked, because a pair of shoes, one potted plant, a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, and a remembrall, were all thrown in the direction of his head. “No. Singing,” hissed Harry. The four tired boys lay back down in their respective beds to try and get some sleep. Seamus picked himself up and huffed, but never again sang while taking an early morning shower.

The End


End file.
